Michael Rosenbaum
Michael Rosenbaum (born July 11, 1972 in Oceanside, New York) is an American actor, director, producer, writer and comedian. He is best known for his portrayal of Lex Luthor on the live-action television series Smallville. Though best known in the DCAU for his role as Flash, Rosenbaum has voiced a plethora of characters both credited and uncredited. DCAU filmography File:Flash.png| Flash/Wally West File:Terminal.png| Terminal File:Wendell.png| Wendell File:Ollie.png| Ollie File:Ghoul.png| Ghoul File:Carl.png| Carl File:AgentWest.png| Agent West File:Smirk.png| Smirk File:Arkkis Chummuck.png| Arkkis Chummuck File:Deadshot.png| Deadshot File:André.png| André File:Colonel Josef.png| Colonel Josef File:Franzee.png| Franzee File:WrongLex.png| Bald Pedestrian File:Trapper.png| Trapper File:Vigilante.png| Vigilante File:Flashconstruct.png| Android Flash File:Doctor Polaris.png| Doctor Polaris * "Hidden Agenda" – Terminal * "Hooked Up" – Wendell * "Babel" – Ollie * "Where's Terry?" – Ollie * "Countdown" – Agent West (credited), Smirk (uncredited) * "Out of the Past" - Carl Feature films * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker – Ghoul * "The Accomplice" – Agent West * "His Maker's Name" – Agent West * "Remote Control" – Agent West * "Change of Heart" – Agent West * "West Bound" – Agent West * "Hicksburg" – Agent West * "Taffy Time" – Agent West * "Absolute Zero" – Agent West * "Wired" – Agent West * "Hunt in the Hub" - Agent West * "Cabin Pressure" - Agent West * "On the Wire" - Agent West * "The River Rising" - Agent West * "The New Kid" – Trapper * "A League of Their Own" – Flash * "Trouble Squared" – Trapper/Speedtrap * "Where the Rubber Meets the Road" – Trapper * "Secret Origins" – Flash * "In Blackest Night" – Flash (credited), Arkkis Chummuck (uncredited) * "Injustice For All" – Flash * "The Enemy Below" – Deadshot * "Paradise Lost" – Flash * "The Brave and the Bold" – Flash * "Fury" – Flash * "Legends" – Flash * "Injustice For All" – Flash * "A Knight of Shadows" – Flash * "The Savage Time" – Flash (credited), Colonel Josef (uncredited) * "Tabula Rasa" – Flash (credited), Bald Pedestrian (uncredited) * "Only A Dream" – Flash * "Maid of Honor, Part II" – Flash * "Hearts and Minds" – Flash (credited), Arkkis Chummuck (uncredited), Franzee (uncredited) * "A Better World" – Flash * "Eclipsed" – Flash * " " – Flash * "Hereafter" – Flash (credited), Deadshot (uncredited) * "Comfort and Joy" – Flash * "Wild Cards" – Flash * "Starcrossed" – Flash * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" – Ghoul * "The Ties That Bind" – Flash * "The Doomsday Sanction" – Flash (credited), Cadmus Guard (uncredited) * " " – Deadshot (credited), Vigilante (uncredited) * "The Balance" – Flash * "Flashpoint" – Flash * "Panic in the Sky" – Flash * "The Balance" – Flash * "Divided We Fall – Flash, Android Flash * "I Am Legion" – Flash (credited), Doctor Polaris (uncredited) * "Flash and Substance" – Flash * "The Great Brain Robbery" – Flash (credited), Doctor Polaris (uncredited), Lex Luthor (uncredited) * "Destroyer" – Flash }} See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans|List of DCAU voice actors in Teen Titans]] * List of live-action crossovers External links * Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors